


Where She'd Felt His Kiss

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where She'd Felt His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Harry practically spat the password at the Fat Lady, who was so busy flirting with Sir Cadogen that she swung open without even looking in his direction. He pushed his way through the portrait hole and hurried through the common room, not even bothering to remove his invisibility cloak. The last thing he wanted or needed on this horrendous night was to be mobbed by Dennis Creevy, or some of the even younger students, offering to let him hang out with them while all the rest of the Eighth Years were at the Valentine’s Ball. He groused to himself about his rotten luck, even though it was Ginny who lay sleeping in the hospital wing after being concussed by a heavy piece of pewter when another student’s cauldron exploded just before the end of Potions earlier that day.

Of course Harry couldn’t go to the Ball without Ginny, even though Ron and Hermione had practically begged him to go with them. He had opted instead to stay behind, planning to visit with Ginny, who would certainly share his misery, but after donning the cloak and making his way through all the festively dressed students en route to the Great Hall, he’d been quite disappointed to see that Madame Pomfrey had given her a potion to make her sleep while the swelling above her left temple subsided. He’d sat with her for nearly an hour until Madame Pomfrey had shooed him out, telling him it was pointless to sit there as Ginny certainly would not wake before morning.

So back to Gryffindor Tower he’d gone, pausing briefly to peer inside the Hall at all his friends swaying hypnotically to the slow hum of some song he’d never heard. At least he could be alone in his dorm, and with any luck, he’d be sound asleep by the time the dance ended and the other boys returned. He didn’t think he could handle having to listen to Seamus talking about how far he’d gotten with Lavender in some dark corner of the Hall. He’d been looking forward all day to the chance to hold Ginny close to him, and rub his body against hers without fear of being caught out by a teacher, then Dennis had come to tell him Ginny had been taken to the hospital wing just before Potions had ended. At least he could have a leisurely wank in the shower before he went to bed.

Harry pushed open the door to his room and reached to pull the invisibility cloak from his head, but he stopped short just as he’d grasped the silky fabric in his hand. There was someone perched atop his bed!

Harry swallowed down the gasp that threatened to spill across his lips, and dropped his hand back down to his side, still covered in the cloak. He scrunched his eyes shut and opened them slowly, expecting not to see what he’d just thought he’d seen as he entered the room. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on his mind. . .

But no, sure enough, perched atop his four-poster was Parvati Patil. She sat with her back against his headboard, her long dark hair loose from its usual braid, and pulled softly across her right shoulder. Her bum pressed into Harry’s pillow, and her head rested against the wall behind the bed, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. And she was completely and entirely naked!

Parvati’s left hand was presently using a few strands of her silken mane to tease the nipple of her right breast, and the soles of her feet were pressed flat together so that her thighs fell widely apart, fully exposing her most private parts to Harry’s view. He licked his lips subconsciously when he realized there wasn’t a single hair in sight there, and he absently wondered if her skin felt as smooth and silky as it looked.

A handful of articles lay scattered on the bed beside her, but from his vantage point by the door, Harry was at a loss to be able to identify any of them, save perhaps for her wand. He tried to force his breathing to return to somewhere near normal, surprised slightly when he realized how heavy it had become, and contemplated moving a bit farther into the room to improve his view.

Parvati’s right hand moved forward at the instant Harry moved, and he froze in his tracks. 

‘How could she have seen me?’ he wondered, looking down to insure the cloak still covered his feet. 

But Parvati wasn’t reaching for her wand. Instead, her hand moved between her own legs and slid between her folds, a barely audible moan reaching Harry’s ears.

Parvati’s tongue snaked out to moisten her lips as her fingers made long, slow strokes across her silken skin. Harry could almost see the instant her breath quickened from the sensation by the subtle change in the rise and fall of her breasts. He cautiously took a couple more steps toward his bed.

Parvati released the strands of hair she’d been holding and brought her hand to her mouth. She slid two of her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them for a moment - Harry groaned, but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth - before extracting them with a very wet sounding slurp, and reaching to touch her clit. She rubbed it slowly at first, hardly moving at all except for those two teasing fingers. The hand that had stroked her now lay limply at her side, palm open towards the canopy and the fingers curled slightly inward. Harry took another step forward, completely mesmerized by the beauty spread before him.

Parvati breathed deeply and murmured something that almost sounded like Harry’s name, but she didn’t open her eyes and he felt sure he’d misunderstood. Her fingers sped up and her breathing became faster. Every few seconds, Parvati’s fingers would slip away from her little bundle of nerves and delve deeply within her folds, disappearing completely from Harry’s sight, even as he strained to see.

Uncomfortably, Harry realized he’d begun to sweat and his own breathing was somewhat labored. He also noted that his denims had grown considerably tighter since he’d entered the dorm and he reached with one hand to attempt to adjust his growing erection into a more comfortable position. It was a bad idea; the touch of his hand only served to worsen his problem.

Parvati abruptly removed her hand from between her legs and brought it once more toward her mouth. Harry could see her fingers glistening in the candlelight and dimly registered they were wetter now than when she’d removed them from her mouth a few minutes before. His eyes trailed downward and he bit his tongue to hold his silence as he saw the wetness there as well, just before her fingers once again disappeared inside her.

When she reached out for one of the objects lying at her side, Harry took closer notice of them. One was rather rectangular and quite shiny, like silver or gold. Another was indeed her wand, and there was a small jar with no label that Harry could see. The final object, Harry realized as Parvati lifted it off the bed with her hand, looked like a man’s penis — when fully erect, no less, and Harry’s eyes grew nearly as round as his glasses.

Before Harry could even wonder where Parvati might have acquired such an article, he realized with a shock that she was positioning the tip of it at her entrance. His mouth gaped open, and his cock throbbed painfully, as Parvati pushed it forward into herself, stopping so that only the part that resembled bollocks remained outside. She moaned loudly at the intrusion, but this was not a moan that sounded to Harry as if she were in pain. He wanted very much to moan along with her, but settled for another move forward, his thigh now brushing against the edge of his bed.

Following the initial thrust, Parvati began again to massage her clit with one hand, while she used the toy penis to fuck herself with the other. She soon started to pant from the exertion, and Harry chewed his lip as he manipulated the button and zip of his flies with one hand. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his denims and boxers and pushed them to his knees, then wrapped a hand around the base of his cock.

Harry stroked himself in time with the rhythm of the toy penis pumping in and out of Parvati, and squeezed his aching balls with the other hand. His thighs trembled and sweat trickled down the side of his face, and still he chewed his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

Parvati made little whimpers of pleasure as she fucked herself in Harry’s bed, and sometimes she whispered words that Harry couldn’t quite make out. She bucked her hips in time with her thrusts, and Harry was close enough to see the muscles in her thighs and stomach clench as she heralded her orgasm with a scream.

Harry pulled twice more on his cock before finding his own release and making a right mess over his hand and on the silky cloak, which thankfully still hid him from Parvati’s view. He struggled to calm his breathing as Parvati lay in front of him, chest heaving as she panted and tried to calm herself.

As quietly as possible, Harry righted his clothing and started to move away, but Parvati picked up the little jar he’d seen on the bed and he stopped to watch. She unscrewed the top and swished her fingers inside, coating them with a healthy dollop of a shimmery gel. She picked up her wand and ran it through the gel, then reached between her legs once again, rubbing the substance around the dark pucker of her other entrance, and pressing a fingertip just inside. She teased herself with her fingertip for just a few moments, then replaced them with the tip of her wand, which she slowly worked into herself. She gripped the handle and wiggled it a bit from side to side, then slid it out a bit and pushed it back in, experimenting to determine which motion pleased her more. She seemed to settle on the in and out as she assumed a pace that Harry personally found agonizing, and set about rubbing her clit once more, again whispering soft words, and Harry was almost certain this time that he’d heard his name.

He really didn’t know what to do. He knew what he’d like to do, but Parvati clearly had not invited him to join her, even though she was masturbating energetically in his bed. Even if she had invited him, it wouldn’t be fair to Ginny. The tension was nearly killing him!

Mischief lit Harry’s emerald eyes as a thought occurred to him, and he smiled. He grasped his cloak near its edge, careful to wrap it around his hand, but leaving a long edge free. He reached towards Parvati, who was now rubbing her little nub quite frantically as she roughly fucked her arse with her wand, and he ghosted the fabric across her right breast. Parvati’s eyes flew open and looked about wildly, but still her hands did not slow. Just as she closed her eyes once again, Harry brushed the cloth across her other breast, causing her to suck in a harsh breath. Her eyes opened once more, and this time she looked around warily, but saw nothing and settled back against the headboard again. 

Harry continued teasing Parvati with the cloak as she brought herself off. He tickled the edge across her nipples, which worked into hard little peaks, and across the jewel in her belly button. He feathered it along the insides of her thighs and drew whimpers of pleasure from her, and still she had no idea where the feelings were coming from.

"Oh, Merlin...Harry!" she cried, as she shuddered in release, and Harry could actually see her fluids trickling from her body and onto his duvet. 

He stood up and carefully insured he was still covered by the cloak as Parvati reached for the rectangular object, angling it so Harry caught a glimpse. It was a picture frame, with a photo someone had taken at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. He and Parvati helped to lead the first dance, and Harry blanched as he saw the little moving image of himself clumsily trod on Parvati’s foot as they moved around the Hall.

"Oh, Harry," Parvati sighed, a single tear trickling from the corner of an eye, "Why couldn’t you have picked me instead of Ginny?"

She pulled on her clothing and packed her little treasures into a small bag from her pocket. She placed a little card on the bedside table that read "Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry," then she hugged his pillow to her body and sighed heavily. The card wasn’t signed. 

Harry felt bad for Parvati, never realizing she had any feelings for him at all, and he leaned forward and touched her lips faintly with his own, but moved away quickly. She raised her hand to touch her mouth where she’d felt his kiss, and sighed once again, before replacing his pillow on the bed and slipping out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
